A Study In Star Trek
by somethrandom
Summary: *COMPLETE* Little ficlets of 200 plus words exploring all the AOS characters. Rated T for Dr. McCoy's colorful language.
1. Amanda

_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN STAR TREK. THIS IS PURELY RECREATIONAL.**_

 _Author's Note : This is my first attempt at fanfiction of any kind, let alone Star Trek. Just wetting my feet. On that note, please constructively criticise the story like any other. No special favours just cause I'm new. If you appreciate the story, please take a few seconds and review._

AMANDA GRAYSON

MOTHER OF FIRST OFFICER SPOCK

They say time heals all wounds. It gets easier day by day, to forget.

The raw sting of sorrow and grief. But does it ? He sees her twinkling eyes and proud smile. Hears an agonising scream. That outstretched arm, a mere few seconds late. He later realises he had screamed, not her. Small mercies.

He remembers that special morning. Special ? Affirmative. The day he declined admission to The Vulcan Science Academy and enrolled in Starfleet.

She calls him, in that soft, kind voice. He rushes to her, eager he has a second chance. To express his love for her. She smiles, but the moment they touch . . .

It dawns suddenly on him that she was special. She made that morning special. She made him feel special. HIS mother . . .

 _Next : Everyone's favourite doctor !_


	2. Bones

_Author's note : This is written in Jim's POV. Hope you like it._

BONES

DR. LEONARD H. MCCOY

 _" I don't need a doctor, dammit ! I AM a doctor. "_

A doctor ? Best to stay clear of these doctor types.

 _" I had one in the bathroom, with no windows ! I suffer from aviophobia, it means fear of dying in something that flies ! "_

Jim smirked at the irony of it all, forgetting the seatbelts for a moment. If he was so afraid, why enlist in **_Starfleet ?_** He looked up at the man who sat down with a huff. Man, that was the finest scowl he'd ever seen ! The man looked ready to pounce . . .

 _" I may throw up on you. "_

What the hell ?

 _" I think these things are pretty safe. "_

Did he say that out loud ? Ooops !

 _" Don't pander to me, kid. 1 tiny crack in the . . . "_

He sighed, this was going to be a long trip.

 _" I hate to break it to you, but Starfleet operates in SPACE. "_

Ah, silence at last !

 _" Yeah, well, I got nowhere else to go. Ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce ! All I got left is my bones. "_

Jim felt a twinge of regret, he hadn't known what the guy was going through. He glances up surprised at the flask offered to him.

 _" Jim Kirk. "_ He salutes.

Mmm. Good stuff. Probably from the south.

 _"McCoy, Leonard McCoy."_

He nods, with a smirk. He thinks he's going to keep him. But . . . Leonard is too long, he's gonna be called Bones, Jim decides.

 _Next : Chekov, the Russian whiz kid !_


	3. Chekov

_Author's note : This is written in Chekov's POV. Hope you like it ! This is an unofficial tribute to **Anton Yelchin. ( 03-11-1989 - 06-19-2016 )** You are loved, my friend._

CHANKY ? CHERPO ?

CHEKOV, PAVEL ANDREIEVICH

He was secretly proud of himself. The Russian Whiz Kid, they called him.

Chekov was only 17 years old, when he made a ship inweesible from the Romulan Narada's futuristic scanners, locked on to the then 1st Officer's and Deputy Pilot's signals and saved their lives in the nick of time.

But, he had messed up his 1st official ship-wide broadcast. _Wictor wictor_ . . . really Chekov ?And had failed to lock onto the then Captain Spock's mother's signal. **_HE_** lost her.

For days and nights, he kept seeing Captain Spock's anguished face, the tears in his eyes. He almost made a _Vulcan_ cry.

After a week, everyone had noticed. 1st Officer Spock told Captain Kirk, and he told CMO McCoy, and finally they had spoken to him and unconsciously, a weight lifted off his chest.

He was suddenly no longer the 17 year old whiz kid. He was not Chanky or Cherpo. He was Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov, part of the crew, a son, a brother. No one could imagine a world without him, the Dr. said.

He decided he was going to make them _proud._

 _And he did make the world proud. RIP, you are missed._

 _Next : Dad ( C. Pike )_


	4. C Chapel

_Author's note : Chapel, at last. Boy, she was one tough nut to_ crack. _Hope you like it. BTW, in case you're wondering why I changed the title and the content of the stories, I recently watched Sherlock. ( A Study in Pink ? ) And well, there were no people whose names start with X, Y, Z and many other letters, so that too._

 _\- Thanks to MasterOfFanfic555 for your helpful reviews. They mean a lot._

HEAD NURSE COMMANDER CHRISTINE CHAPEL

When people find out she's a nurse, they think of the _generic type_ : soft spoken, easily panicked, doctor's pet . . . that is, until they meet her in person.

Chapel is something else entirely, a mold breaker even. Boldly facing off against self-sacrificial superiors, terrified ensigns, _ridiculously_ careless engineers, she is always her own person. Cleverly reading though layers of psychology and then expertly making use of her status as a nurse to remedy the problem, she would have made a good tactical officer any day.

But like every coin - there is another side to Christine Chapel. Kind, caring, gentle and understanding, she is the perfect complement to Dr. McCoy. While the Enterprise fears this terrifying duo, they always know they're in good hands ; because even though Chapel is not the nurse you expect, she is **_always_** everything you need.

 _Next : H. Sulu_


	5. C Pike

_Author's note : Written in Jim's POV. Hope you like it ! I really felt sad when Admiral Pike died in Star Trek Into Darkness. Tribute to Jim's real father._

DAD

LATE REAR ADMIRAL CHRISTOPHER PIKE

It's just like me, to want to call him dad _after_ he passed on. Behave like an ass on his last day. Make him doubt me.

 _" I believe in you. If anyone deserves a second chance, it's Jim Kirk. "_

He immediately turns to the right, hoping to see Pike sit down and talk to him, hell, even lecture him. The alien next to him glares at him funnily as Jim releases the saddest sigh, reality never hurted more. His eyes are starting to water, tears threating to fall at any moment now. Jim gulps down whatever he was drinking in one go, thankful for the brief distraction of the coursing burn.

He returns to his temporary flat, and breaks down. Everything is hauntingly silent except for the sobs wracking his entire body.

 _" You're not there, you're not there . . . "_

Tomorrow is the 1st year anniversary of Khan's Attack on Starfleet HQ. Jim reflects on the thought that he owes everything - his career, his rank, his ship, his friends, **everything** to his dad.

The next day, he secretly dedicates his life to the one man who always called him a son.

 _Next : BONUS : C. CHAPEL_

 _ENTERPRISE_


	6. Enterprise

_Author's note : This is actually the first ficlet I wrote but then I decided to go A - Z. So, this is not the longest or the best, still, I hope you like it. Hopefully, I can post Chapel's soon. Scotty's POV._

People say that machines are not living things. They're wrong, in a way. I know life is in the blood, but machines have their own _chi._

The Enterprise is one lively lady. As it launches into the unknown, it is as if the Enterprise herself is buzzing with excitement.

Take a moment to ponder that. _Launches into the unknown._ The unknown, the undiscovered universes and realities and timelines, waiting. The stars, the moons, the planets, asteroids, comets, meteors, galaxies just sitting right there : in infinity. Waiting for whom ? Or what ?

A collective gasp of awe floats around as she breaks free from gravity. Freedom, at last. The Enterprise now gradually shifts into a pleasant hum, back where she belongs.

 _Next : C. CHAPEL_

 _CHI :_ _T_ _he vital life force that flows through the body._


	7. Sulu

_Author's note : EID = External Inertial Dampener._

 _Mr. Sulu's ficlet, at last. Hope you like it. I just realised that I haven't done Jim or Spock ! They'll be there by the weekend, hopefully. Scotty and Uhura will be updated tomorrow. Please let me know if I miss anyone important._

LIEUTENANT HIKARU KATO SULU

CHIEF HELMSMAN, USS ENTERPRISE ( A )

Mr. Sulu is many things to many people. A sword-wielding opponent to Jim, the best damn pilot in the fleet to Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy, a naturally fluent Japanese buddy to Uhura, an idiot to Mr. Spock ( the EID's, really Sulu ? ) but his most important role was his big brother status with . . .

 _Chekov_ hadn't really known who a brother was until he met Sulu. He had never had anyone looking out for him, and was surprised when the Captain spoke to him one day.

 _" Ah, Chekov, I see you've found yourself a mother hen too ? "_

 _" Motzer hen, Captain ? "_

 _" Yeah. You know how Bones looks out for me ? Well, looks like you've got your own Bones. "_

 _" I do not understand Captain. My motzer is in Russia. "_

 _" Mr. Sulu, Pavel. Haven't you noticed, genius ? "_

 _" Uh, no, Captain, not really. "_

From that day on, he made it a point to observe Mr. Sulu and very soon found himself looking up to his big brother, 'Karu.

 _Next : The only redshirt who is still alive, an engineering genius_


	8. Scotty

_Author's note : Sorry I didn't post for 2 days. My only excuse is the paper cut I have on my finger ( lame, I know ). . . Anyways, hope you enjoy Scotty. You know, I almost typed MONTGOMERY SCOTTY as his official name, but then I realised that was Jaylah speaking in my head. . . I'm babbling, aren't I ? On to ze ficlet._

MONTGOMERY SCOTT

CHIEF ENGINEERING OFFICER, USS ENTERPRISE

Everyone knew Scotty - the bumptious, boisterous, cheerful, merry _miracle-worker_ of the Enterprise. Very few people knew Montgomery, a cadet outlawed to Delta Vega, for scrambling some poor dog's molecules. Only, it wasn't just any poor dog, it was Porthos. **_Of course it was Archer's prized beagle._**

Fewer still knew the origins of his affection for sandwiches.

 _" Oh, what the hell, Keenser ; don't tell me you're eating those sandwiches. Again ? "_

Keenser had just offered him a sandwich in reply. Fed up with nutrition bars, he had taken the best decision of his life and eaten those heavenly sandwiches.

People may think that his relationship to Keenser and sandwiches are abnormal, but they don't know better, do they ?

 _Next : Iowa's daredevil._


	9. Jim Kirk

_Author's note : OMG, guys, I'm so sorry for not posting for a couple of days. School was hectic for the past few days. Anyways, I apologise. I'll wrap this story up by tomorrow, hopefully. Next I'm thinking of a fanfictionalisation ( big word, I know ) of the first movie, STAR TREK 2009. Without further ado, read on._

* * *

CAPTAIN JAMES T. KIRK

U.S.S. ENTERPRISE

He felt bad for the kid. One ill-timed stunt and Jim was grounded while everyone else was having the time of their lives. Why hadn't the kid just listened to him ? Who the _hell_ retakes the Kobiyashi Maru, not twice but **thrice !** But he didn't have the heart to lecture the kid now. Jim looked forlorn, as is. Hell, he looked ready to cry even.

 _" Jim, the board will rule in your favour. "_

 _ **That**_ sounded fake. Like a cheesy motivational speech. Quick, improvise !

 _" Most likely. . ."_

McCoy sighed in frustration. Jim hadn't even turned to look at him. Overhead, a shuttle arrived. He glanced up, to spot the registration of the shuttle. Galileo, yup, that was the one.

 _" Look, Jim, I gotta go."_

He didn't like this one bit. Who knew what stunts Jim would pull when he was away ?

 _" Yeah. Yeah ! You go ! Be safe ! "_

The clumsy smile that followed only worsened his guilt. McCoy nodded, turned to walk away. He barely walked a few metres. _The allergies Jim had ; what would happen if he wasn't there ? He had planned on riding the shuttle with Jim and Jim alone. Sure, he had better control over aviaphobia, but still ! Besides, was it really fair that JIM was grounded ? He was a genius ! Starfleet needed geniuses._

Melvaran Mud Fleas, he decided. He huffed in determination. Striding fast, he grabbed Jim by the shoulder

 _" Come with me. "_

And so the Captain was smuggled onboard by none other than the CMO.

* * *

 _Next : Spock_

 _Uhura_


	10. Spock

_Author's note : Here's Spock, hope you like it. I was really frazzled as to what to write on, but I finally chose this_ _ **HILARIOUS**_ _scene from Beyond. I'll admit, this is kind of Bones-centric, but I made a point of recording Spock's thought in between too._

XO SPOCK

U.S.S. ENTERPRISE

 _" I acknowledge and respect your concerns. Perhaps you would feel more comforted if I were accompanied by someone with familiarity of_ _ **both**_ _the ship and my injury."_

Spock noted that an almost gleeful expression crossed the Captain's features as realization of the identity of this _someone_ dawned on him.

 _" He's gonna love this. "_

* * *

 _" YOU WANT ME TO DO_ _ **WHAT**_ _? "_

And here McCoy thought Jim was the only one who sympathized with him on _Aviaphobia !_ Did the word only exist in his own dictionary ? No one cared that he was afraid of transporters and shuttles. No one cared he was a _doctor._ No, not at all. Why did he ever enlist ?

 _" Come along, doctor. "_

Spock's ever rational voice rang out. It had many subtle undertones of plain _smug,_ McCoy realized immediately.

 _" Why ?! You green-blooded ingrate ! This was_ _ **your**_ _idea ! "_

Spock's eyebrow rises as the Doctor wags a threatening finger in his direction. This was the most logical way to proceed. There was a 63.89% of success as well. He reflects on the latest name he has been given. Ingrate, indeed.

 _" It's a good idea, Bones."_

This comforting remark from the Captain goes unnoticed by the doctor, growing more panicky by the minute.

 _" You know, next time you have a piece of pipe stuck in your transverse, call a PLUMBER ! "_

Last second advice from the Captain and a vain attempt at calming down the doctor by Mr. Scott. Spock nods, ready for anything.

 _" Wha ? Woah ! "_

Dr. McCoy stammers as he feels the tingling sensation of being dismantled. He didn't realise he had stepped on the damn transporter pad. Spock hears the final desperate plea by the man.

 _" Dammit Jim, I'm a_ _ **doctor**_ _, not a pi . . "_

McCoy's rant is cut off by their arrival in the Swarm Ship. Spock notes how the Doctor easily switches into Pilot mode, his personal fears and worries forgotten. Spock secretly admires the doctor for his bravery before returning to the task at hand.

One thing was for sure, a certain half-Vulcan was definitely going to be working harder on understanding a certain Southern doctor.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_ _ **.**_

 _Author's note : This was my first fic ever, so it obviously wasn't my best. But writing this helped me familiarize myself with the characters. I've decided to end this fic here and write a new one. I hope all of you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I may post other characters like Uhura, George and Winona Kirk later in the future. Reviews and constructive criticism will be much appreciated. Thanks for reading !_


End file.
